Prior art systems for assembling munitions are crude and labor intensive. The prior art procedure consists of placing 4.times.4 boards on level ground or a level surface in such an arrangement that a warhead will be supported by the boards in a stationary position, elevated above the level surface. The warhead is the largest part of a munition, and contains the explosive charge.
Once the warhead has been positioned in the 4.times.4 framework, technicians work around the warhead performing the tasks necessary for the arming of the munition. These tasks include: (1) removing closure plugs in the nose and tail of the warhead, the closure plugs being left in place until their removal in order to prevent corrosion of the warhead; (2) attaching a fin assembly to the warhead; (3) installing boosters into areas previously sealed by the closure plugs; (4) installing fuses into the boosters which have been secured in place; and (5) applying arming wire to engage the fuses. Due to the location of the warhead and the above-described tasks to be performed, the technicians spend a great amount of time bending over the warhead. This is a very uncomfortable position in which to work, and the location and non-mobility of the warhead make some of the tasks awkward and difficult to perform.